A New Flower
by JinxNicolettaValentine
Summary: An American girl shows up at Cross Academy as a transfer student, and both Zero and Kaname start to fall for her! See what transpires when she finds out she loves them both! Rated M for implied sex, language, some rape, and blood.


Ivyana Waters picked up her two brown suitcases and turned to watch the black car that had dropped her off drive away. She turned back and looked up at the enormous school that was fashioned out of an old castle. Cross Academy. Her new school, and home for the rest of the semester. She sighed, and walked through the iron gates that the driver had opened for her.

The path to the school was paved with stone, and there was a fountain near the entrance of the school building.

She remembered that she was told to wait by the fountain for a prefect to show her inside to the chairman's office, and so she set down her suitcases next to the fountain and sat on the edge, looking up at the setting sun.

Her flight had been delayed due to a severe lightning and thunderstorm, and if everything had gone as planned she would have gotten here in the afternoon at the latest. But destiny always had a way of picking on Ivyana, it seemed.

Ivyana was sixteen, with dark brown hair that had started to grow out from her pixie cute, so it looked a little messy, with dark brown eyes to match. She wasn't wearing her uniform, since it would have been too late to go to class when she arrived. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, white tennis shoes, a blue shirt that said "Kiss Me Hard" in white letters, and a black dog collar with a silver buckle. Her best friend, Tyler Brody, had given it to her as a joke for her fifteenth birthday, and she had worn it ever since.

Ivyana heard squeals, and turned to look towards the place where the Day Class Dorm path and the Night Class Dorm path joined, to see a crowd of Day Class girls screaming and squealing over something. Ivyana stood up and put her feet on the fountain's edge to get a better look at what the big deal was, and she saw several teenagers in the white uniform.

The Night Class.

Vampires, who wished to mingle with humans in order to create a better world where the two species co-existed. Ivyana knew about vampires because her family was murdered by one, and afterwards she was kept as a pet to the same vampire who hurt her family. Ivyana came from a family of Vampire Hunters, and her father had killed a coven of blood-drinking Nobles recently, and in return the Pureblood who created the Nobles killed Ivyana's mother first, making her father watch, and then finally killing him. Ivyana had hidden with her brother Val in her closet, trying to keep her six year old brother silent. But Val had seen the blood, and an eight year old Ivyana was close to sobbing as well.

~Flashback~

"_Val, please, be quiet. We can't let them find us.", Ivyana whispered, tears threatening to spill over._

_Val nodded, and he buried his little face into Ivyana chest, trying his best to listen to his big sister._

_But the Pureblood knew they were there. He heard the tiny hearts that sped up and pumped blood in and out of the sweet veins that he wished to suck the life out of._

_The Pureblood grinned and walked slowly but deliberately towards the staircase, making sure to put a little weight in his steps so the little Hunters would hear him. He wanted them to be afraid. He wanted them to suffer, just as much as his 'children' had. The Nobles hadn't been as young as the little Hunters, but they had been _his_ children to nurture and teach. The old man, the one who had killed his family, would see his son and daughter suffer from the very pits of Hell._

_The Pureblood made it to the door, kicking it open and hearing a soft whimper from the girl, no, the boy. This was going to be very fun.  
_

~End of Flashback~

Ivyana shuddered, and got down from the fountain to kneel next to her suitcase, hugging her knees. She was over it, but sometimes she would feel uncomfortable when she thought too hard about it. As a result of what happened, she always felt paranoid when a male would stare at her. It made her remember her captor.

Ivyana looked up as the Night Class walked to the school's double doors and she ducked down a little. She was in no mood to have an encounter with a teenage vampire. One of the vampires however, turned to look in the direction of Ivyana, but instead of ducking down again, she stayed still and looked at him head on. She could tell that he was a Pureblood by the way that the others followed him. He had brown wavy hair, darker than Ivyana's, and brown eyes that held a red tint in them. He was calm, and he smiled so softly that Ivyana wasn't sure that he did smile. He turned and went back to leading the group of vampires, Nobles, by the looks of them, and Ivyana heaved a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you okay?"

Ivyana jumped at the voice. She looked to her right and saw a male Day Class student wearing a white prefect band with a red rose design around his left arm. He had silver hair, and light lavender eyes. Ivyana saw a Hunter's tattoo on the left side of his neck, and she gazed curiously into his eyes. She wouldn't ask him about it right away. She planned to feign ignorance of vampires. She got involved in less 'fanged' problems that way.

"Yeah. Um...I was told to wait for a prefect to show me to the Chairman's office."

The silver-haired stranger looked her over, and nodded.

"You must be that new transfer student from America. Your last name is Waters, correct?"

Ivyana nodded. "Ivyana Waters, but I prefer to be called Ivy."

"Zero Kiryu. I'm one of the prefects here, so I can take you to meet the Chairman."

Ivy took a hold of one of her suitcases and said, "Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

She made to take the other suitcase handle but Zero intervened.

"Let me take that for you. Chairman Cross would scold me for not at least offering to carry it."

Ivy smiled in appreciation. "Thanks. I could use the help."

Zero picked up the other suitcase and led Ivy towards the door of the school, opening it for her and letting her go past before continuing to lead her down the long hallway.

They came to the Chairman's office and Zero set Ivy's suitcase just outside the door.

"You can set that down there, and I'll let the Chairman know you've arrived."

Ivy nodded and put down the luggage. Zero knocked on the door before opening it and leaning in, saying a few words and backing out to let Ivy go passed. She murmured a word of thanks and went in.

"Miss Waters I was so worried!", said an overly excited Kaien Cross.

Ivy raised an eyebrow and glanced at Zero, who was leaning against the door frame with a crooked half-smile on his face.

"Take it easy on her, Chairman. She's not used to your weirdness."

"Zero! I've told you and Yuki time and time again to call me Daddy!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your son!" Zero yelled back, frustrated.

Ivy looked back at the deranged Chairman and felt a little awkward.

"Um...you wanted to talk to me before I settled in Chairman?"

Kaien snapped out of it and sat down in his desk chair.

"Yes, sit down. I want to make some of the rules clear."

Ivy sat down and replied, "I'm listening."

Kaien smiled and clasped his hands together, putting his chin on top of his knuckles so he was at eye level with Ivy.

"First of all, may I ask why you were so late in coming to Cross Academy? I was under the impression that your flight would set you down in Tokyo at 5:30 AM and you would arrive here a little after noontime."

Ivy nodded. "Yeah, but my flight was delayed because of a storm. They wouldn't let me get on the plane until the storm settled down. I'm sorry if you were worried."

Kaien giggled and said, "That's alright. I had a feeling something like that happened. Now, as for the rules, you already read the student handbook, I'm sure?"

"Yes."

"Good. That saves me the trouble of explaining everything. There are some points that I have to stress, however. No going out after the Day Class curfew, no causing the prefects or the Night Class any trouble, and no going into the Moon Dorm. The Night Class has to follow that same rule of not going into the Sun Dorm. They have quite a group of fangirls that stay after curfew to see them, but it's hardly easy for two prefects to handle. They mostly listen to Zero here, but they like the Night Class too much to stay away for long.", he laughed.

"I see. Well, you don't have to worry about me. I don't plan to cause any trouble, and I don't want the prefects to work harder because of me. I'll just stay out of your way." Ivy responded, looking back at Zero when she finished.

Zero looked down at her somewhat approvingly, and he nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Kaien glanced between the two and said happily, "Well, that's about it. Miss Waters, you have your own dorm room, since there's no one else to share and all of the others are full. Zero, why don't you show Miss Waters to her room? I'm sure she's tired from her travels."

Ivy stood up and walked over to the door, where Zero was picking up both of her suitcases. He started walking down the hallway, and as Ivy shut the door, she said to the Chairman, "Thank you for accepting me to Cross Academy. I'll do my best."

Kaien smiled at her. "You're very welcome. I look forward to your achievements here at the Academy, Miss Waters."

Ivy smiled back and responded, "Actually, it's just Ivy."

"Then goodnight Ivy."

"Goodnight, Chairman."

Ivy closed the door and hurriedly walked after Zero. They made it to her room and Zero unlocked the door, walking in and setting her luggage on the queen-sized bed.

"I thought this was a dorm room."

Zero turned to look at her. "The chairman meant to say guest room. All the others are filled anyway."

"Oh. Well, thanks for bringing my stuff here, and showing me to the office."

"Don't mention it. You should take a shower and come down to the cafeteria to get some food if you're hungry. I'll walk you there. After that you can get some rest, and unpack your bags tomorrow, since it'll be Saturday. The bathroom's there."

He pointed to a door on the opposite wall.

Ivy smiled appreciatively and rubbed the back of her neck. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll do that."

Zero pulled out a silver key with a blue tag attached to it, with the initials "I.W" on it.

"This is for your room. The chairman has another one in case you lose that one. I'll wait outside so you can take a shower, and I'll walk you downstairs to the cafeteria."

He walked outside the door and Ivy put her hand on the door handle.

"Thanks again for everything, Zero. I'll just be a minute."

Zero nodded and replied, "Take your time."

Ivy shut the door and went over to her suitcase, unlatching one and pulling out some black lace panties and bra, her orange T-shirt, and some black short-shorts. She giggled to herself and went into the bathroom, locking the door and placing her things on the counter top and taking off her clothes. She turned on the water until it was nice and warm and she hopped in.

She smiled to herself and thought, _This is going to be fun staying at Cross Academy. I can't wait for Monday._

* * *

(Author's Note: So, how did you guys like the first chapter? Tell me what you think, and I'll continue writing! ~3


End file.
